The Best Mistake
by Killer Cold Hearts
Summary: Caitlin finally made a serum for Barry to get drunk, but her timing couldn't be more worse. Now, Barry and her have some things to figure out. Will it work or will they end up more than friends?
1. The Best Mistake

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash.**

 **Hello, loves! I know I have another story out, and I am still working on chapter nine. Sadly, that story is coming to an end. But this is a little teaser for my next story. This is the first chapter. Tell me what you think.**

The Best Mistake

Caitlin finally made it. She made a serum to make Barry get drunk. Of course, this is long overdue but better late than never right? Though she doesn't know if it will actually work, but Barry would try it either way. Ever since he found out about Iris' and Eddie's engagement, there has been something off about him. It's only fair for her to return his smile. He is the reason why Caitlin started smiling again.

She took one last look at herself in the mirror making sure everything is in place. Her cream colored high-to-low skirt in perfection along with her black tank top tucked in. Her black four inch wedges completing the outfit. She's happy with her outfit, so she grabs her clutch and heads towards the door. If it wasn't for the guys, Caitlin sure as hell wouldn't be dressed in this and going out. But they were right. She needs fun in her life, so without second guessing herself, she closes her apartment door, locks it and walks towards the elevator.

Caitlin looks at her watch and it says it's 7:24 p.m. which is the perfect time to start heading towards the karaoke bar. Hopefully she doesn't drink much where she will embarrass herself with her singing again. She made that mistake once and now she couldn't hear Summer Nights without thinking about that night.

Finally, she arrives on the 1st floor and the elevator doors open. To her surprise, she sees the two people I thought I would hopefully never see again. _Why are they not in prison?_ Caitlin thought. She doesn't move, cautious of what they are going to do and what she is going to do. She didn't think last time, and that is what got her kidnapped the first time.

"So, princess, not going to talk to us?" Snart asks me. So many questions are running in her head, mainly to why and how did they find her? But otherwise, she has not intentions of talking with the people who kidnapped her last time. She steps out of the elevator, but Mick pushes her back in the elevator.

Both of them enter the elevator, and Snart closes the door. They both turn at her with smiles, the smiles that gives her shivers down her spine. She gives them her traditional stare, but inside she is hoping someone would come in the elevator. Snart points to the buttons, telling her to push her floor and no funny business or Mick will set the whole building on fire, killing innocent people.

Caitlin pushes her floor, and silently they go up. The elevator doors open, and Mick grabs her arm and pushes her out of it. The day she wishes her apartment is filled with people, it's not. It is Saturday night, so the majority of her building is out having fun. Snart motions her to go to her apartment door. Caitlin snatches her arm back and walks to the door. As soon as she is about to open her clutch, Snart snatches it away from her. Caitlin rolls her eyes and stares at him.

"Well, I need my keys to open my door." She says. Snart opens the clutch and throws her the keys. "How charming." She says sarcastically. Snart gives her a sarcastic smile as she opens the door. Both, Snart and Mick, rush inside her apartment and locking the door in the process. _Just great, I am locked in my own apartment._ Caitlin thinks.

"Well, I couldn't risk you trying to contact the Flash, now can we? Well, not yet of course." He says. Caitlin sighs. Her plans are ruined. Who knew when she could get a break from evil? Caitlin sits on her couch, waiting to see how this night is about to turn out for her.

It has been an hour and all Caitlin has been doing is sitting on her couch, waiting for these two to leave her apartment. They grab everything they think is valuable, which Caitlin didn't even think she had for except her engagement ring she has on. Caitlin hides her hand from their view, hoping they didn't see it. But Snart is preoccupied with looking threw my clutch. He takes out the vile with the serum she had for Barry.

"What's this?" He asks her. Caitlin stays silent and just stares at him. She has no intentions of answering any of his questions. Mick grabs her arm and squeezes it. Caitlin lets out a little yelp, but tries to contain her pain.

"I will ask you again, what is this?" He demands.

"You can hit me, torture me, kill me, I DON'T CARE, I am not telling you!" She yells at him. He gives his signature smile. Before Caitlin knew it, the serum is traveling down her throat. _Oh, no! This is meant for Barry! Who knows what it's going to do to me?_ She thinks as they throw her back on her couch. Caitlin can feel it taking affect already. She blinks twice only for her vision to get blurry and not be able to locate them in time. Caitlin struggles to get up, which Snart already picked up what the serum does.

"Oh will you look at that Mick. It makes someone drunk." _Smug basturd._ "Now, all we need if for the Flash to come now. I'm pretty sure he will come." As Caitlin is about to say how wrong her is, someone knocks on her door. Even if Caitlin is barely conscious, she can still notice her surroundings. Well despite her knowing her own apartment.

Snart opens the door to reveal Barry on the other side. Caitlin giggles at the situation. She hiccups as she thinks of how Barry couldn't use his speed without revealing his identity. Snart couldn't use the serum if he is saving it for the Flash. Caitlin notices that Barry is beyond mad. She has never seen him this made before.

Mick grabs Caitlin and pulls her towards him, holding her harder than she would like. She lets out a little scream and hiss at how tight he is holding her. She can tell she will have a bruise tomorrow because this seriously hurt her harder than the first time he did it. Also, it didn't help that it is the same arm as well.

"Let her go!" Barry yells with anger. Snart gives him his signature smile as he comes towards her. In all honesty, Caitlin is secretly wanting to use his super speed. She is always the damsel in distress but this is an exception, she's drunk.

"Why? The Flash must not care about you." He says as he caresses her cheek. She pulls away from his touch fast which makes her dizzy for a minute.

"As long as he doesn't come for me, I don't care." Caitlin slurs as she spits on his face. Snart gets anger and motions something to Mick. Mick pulls her to follow him and she notices she is going to the balcony. _Oh no! He is going to kill me to get the Flash's attention. Come on, Barry!_ Caitlin thinks as they are heading towards her balcony. She struggles to get out of his grip, but then hears someone talk. All three turn around to see the Flash standing at her doorway.

"Snart, I'm here! Now let her go!" Barry vibrates his vocals to make sure they don't know who he is. He might be fast but he had to be careful. Caitlin is drunk, and he couldn't risk it.

He notices Snart motion something to Mick. He throws Caitlin in front of him, but he had failed to notice Snart has a needle. Barry focuses on Caitlin, who gives him a beautiful smile, but it quickly disappears.

"Flash!" Caitlin yells as he feels something go in his system. He pulls it off of him to notice it is a needle but it's empty. He turns to Snart with angry eyes, who only grins and motions Mick to leave. Barry tries to go and catch him, but he falls forward feeling the serum take effect.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Have fun." He says as he leaves and Barry trying to get him, but no luck. Barry could feel like he is getting drunk? He looks around and notices his vision is blurry. He feels as if the room is spinning, but Caitlin's giggling captures his attention.

"Cait, what was that?" Barry asks slurred. She tries to stand up, but falls. Barry catches her on time, but ends up falling on top of her. She smiles at him.

"It was a serum…" She hiccups. "… to make you drunk." She finishes but all of a sudden she gasps. She grabs Barry's face, looking straight into his eyes. "Is it working?" She asks. For some reason, Barry couldn't stop looking at Caitlin. _She looks so beautiful. Wait, what am I saying? This is my friend!_ Barry thinks. But he looks at her lips, then back at her eyes. _I just need to taste those lips._ Barry says. He leans in a little but Caitlin interrupts his action.

"Are you going to kiss me?" Caitlin asks. Barry looks at her eyes, feeling like this is what she wants. They are both craving for each other. It's like there is these unspoken feelings they both have been avoiding. But Barry didn't want to force her if she did not want to do this. To him, Caitlin is fragile when it comes to relationships. Barry knows they have a wonderful relationship. She always looks out for him, even if it means she puts herself in danger, but it terrifies him when she would do that. He knows she is strong and independent. She doesn't need to be saved. She could always save herself, and that's how Barry saw her.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" He asks her.

"Yes." Caitlin says with no hesitation. Barry smirks and gives her a passionate kiss. Caitlin pulls Barry closer as if he would disappear and it is a dream for her. This kiss is heated and passionate as if they were both holding their feelings back and it is all coming out.

This kiss feels different for them both. Caitlin feels as this kiss is one of a kind. She has never felt this with Ronnie. It is new and heated. Barry could feel the same as well. This kiss is different. It's like a kiss that has a feeling no one has given him, not even with Iris.

These two continue with their activities and eventually end up in Caitlin's bed, not knowing what future they hold now.


	2. Confessing

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash**

 **Here's our next chapter. Enjoy and thank you for reading.**

The next morning, Caitlin could feel the terrible headache she is getting. At least she knows what the serum could do a normal person, but the pounding in her head is only getting worse. She didn't want to move at all. But she knows she has to go to S.T.A.R. Labs and start her day. Who knows what is in store for today as she has no memory of what happened last night. The last thing she remembers is Barry coming to the door as Snart and Mick held her captive. Well, she knows she could never make that serum ever again or maybe for a while. It is for Barry and it wasn't her fault the events from last night lead her to this.

She keeps rubbing her forehead until she hears a light snore come from her right. She turns to see some man is passed out on her bed. _Oh God! What did I do?_ Caitlin screams internally. She slowly moves to see who is on her bed, but it was a little hard. Her whole body felt sore, which only means one thing… they had sex. She gulps and sees it is Barry in her bed. A part of her relaxes as it is not a stranger she had sex with, but a majority part of her is embarrassed. She couldn't contain herself anymore and let out a powerful scream.

Barry's eyes shoot open and he sits up fast. The pounding in his head is a mystery to him as he does not remember much from last night. _That's a first_. He thinks as he notices something is off. He isn't in his room and he heard a girlish scream. He turns to his left to see Caitlin, who is covering herself with her sheets. _Oh shit, what happened?_ He thinks, but it didn't take long to put the pieces together. He feels sore as well, which means they had sex. His eyes widen as Caitlin is trying to think straight, but nothing is working for her. This scene is too much for her as she does not remember anything from last night! But maybe Barry had a better luck than her.

"So… do you remember what happened last night?" Caitlin asks without looking at him. It is clear to anyone who would see this that they had sex. What surprises Caitlin is the state her bedroom was in. Their clothes are thrown everywhere. Her shelves were empty and thrown on the floor. If anything, they had rough sex last night. She can feel her cheeks warm up at the thought of last night, where she has no memory of.

"The last thing I remember is Snart saying 'have fun 'lovebirds' and then he left. After that, last night was a blur." Barry says as he as well notices the state of Caitlin's bedroom. He can't help but feel embarrassed for causing this. Who knew they had that in them? He looks at her clock to see its 8:45 a.m. It's a good thing he didn't have work today. But he knew Caitlin did… even if he is the boss. It's weird when he thinks about it and right now it's not the place to do it as he did just have sex with her.

Caitlin tries to get off the bed but her legs feel like jelly. She can hear Barry snicker behind her and turns around with a glare. He only smiles at her, knowing he is the cause of her soreness. Even though this situation is awkward, Barry didn't want it to be like that. He knows they would have to talk about this eventually, but for now he would have a little fun with it.

"I must have been really good for you to barely be able to move." He jokes. Caitlin's eyes widen and throws a pillow to a laughing Barry. She rolls her eyes, but gives a smile. While she does have feeling for the speedster, she still isn't going to give him the satisfaction of gloating.

"If it makes you feel any better, I am sore as well." He confesses to her. Caitlin laughs as she couldn't hold it in anymore. But it slowly fades as she thinks about the serum. Barry notices this and grabs her hand.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asks.

"It's just… I can't make that serum again Barry. Now that we know what power it holds over you, it's dangerous. Who knows what Snart and Mick did while we were wasted? I'm sorry." She says as she looks at her hands. Barry shakes his head at this amazing woman in front of him. Even after last night's events, she still cares for others. He lifts her chin to make her look at him.

"Caitlin, you're a genius. And don't worry about them, we will catch them. Think of it as we gave them a head start since I am fast." Barry says as he pushes a strand of her hair behind her ear. Caitlin smiles at how positive he is. "Also, I didn't tell you how beautiful you looked last night." He tells her as she can feel her cheeks warm up again. But as much as she would love to be here in bed with him, she did have a job to go to.

But for some reason she couldn't move away from Barry. It's like she is stuck in this position until they talk about last night, but Barry had a different idea. He crashes his lips on her hers as he couldn't hold back anymore. Caitlin kisses back without thinking and they both continue their adventures from last night.

After those adventures, they finally got off the bed and they both headed towards S.T.A.R. Labs. Of course Cisco is there with Harry, working on their regular metahuman devices. They both notice how Caitlin and Barry enter laughing. Cisco crosses his arms and clears his throat. Both scientists look up at Cisco who looks a little mad.

"You two left me at the bar alone. What gives?" He asks. Caitlin didn't want anyone to know of what happened last night. It is best that way. She turned to Barry, who apparently already has a story made up in his mind.

"Well, remember I told you I was going to check on Caitlin because she was taking a long time to get here."

"Yeah, I do. I also remember you told me you were going to text me, and guess what? I never got that text." He states.

"Well, it's because Caitlin was held hostage in her own apartment. So I had to be the Flash and make sure she was safe."

"Caitlin, are you okay?" He says concerned, and now feels bad for being mad at them.

"I'm fine, thanks to Barry." She responds with a smile. She knows Cisco feels bad, but it is a normal reaction from him. He always worries for her as she worries for him as well.

"Well, after I beat them, I made sure Caitlin was okay. So instead we stayed in and watched some Netflix. She fell asleep and I left her tucked in bed as I slept on the couch." Barry finishes. Cisco believes the whole story, but Harry had a suspicion they were not telling the whole truth. He doesn't say anything but tells Caitlin that he is glad she is okay. Caitlin actually notices that Harry didn't believe their story in their entirety. She didn't want to do anything about it unless he spoke, but knowing Harry, he wouldn't say anything. So, Caitlin lets it go and focuses on her two friends.

As the day goes by, there is not much going on. It is a peaceful day, but Caitlin's and Barry's mind hasn't been at peace since this morning. They both knew this conversation is supposed to happen but they were scared. This would mean their friendship would never be the same. Neither one of them wanted to change their relationship.

At the end of the day, Caitlin grabs her things and gets ready to leave. Barry notices this and goes to her.

"Hey… can we talk at your apartment?" He asks. Caitlin, at first, is iffy about it, but she can't avoid it, so she smiles and nods at him.

"So are we walking, driving or flashing over there?" He asks jokingly. He knows Caitlin loves her walks, but he has his mind made up and he wants to tell her as fast as he can.

"Well, considering my car can't just stay in the parking lot, I say we go by car." She states. Barry smiles as he grabs her keys. The car ride is nice and peaceful one. They really didn't have anything to hide. Their bodies did the talking last night as well as this morning. Tonight, well, Barry just wanted to make it official. He knows Caitlin deserves the world and he needs to move on. If he remembers correctly, that serum was made for him to get drunk and forget about Iris' and Eddie's engagement. But he didn't need the serum. He takes a quick look to Caitlin who is looking out the window, and smiles. This girl is everything and it took a one night stand to open his eyes.

They arrive to the apartment, and go inside. Caitlin settles her things and takes off her high heels. As much as she loves her outfits, those shoes are just a pain to deal with. She sits on the couch across from Barry, who looks a little nervous.

"So… what do you want to talk about?" Caitlin asks. She already knows, but it's just to get him started.

"Caitlin… what do you think last night meant?" He asks her instead of telling her of his feelings.

"Well, Barry I really can't lie to you. You already know I am a horrible liar. But Barry… I have feelings for you. I have for a while, but I don't know if you feel the same, which is why I never told you." She confesses. She looks at Barry who has the biggest smile anyone could ever have. Her heart beats faster as he gives her a passionate kiss and then hugs her.

"You just made me the happiest man alive, because I have feelings for you as well Caitlin Snow. You have no idea how happy you have made me." He squeezes her as she laughs at his reaction. She can't help but feel as she is the happiest woman in the world as well.

"I'm just glad you feel the same. I really like you Barry. I have for a long time." She says as she gets lost in his eyes.

"And I really like you, Caitlin. I am sorry it took me this long to figure it out." He jokes, but leans in and gives her another kiss. This is only the beginning for them, but neither of them is prepared for what is coming their way. But for now, they are happy and getting busy as well.


	3. The Big News

**The Big News**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash. If I did, this season would be better.**

 **Alright my fellow readers, I am sorry I left you guys hanging but I have not forgotten about you. You are true readers for waiting. Treats for everyone. Now, onward to the story.**

Caitlin wakes up and looks at her clock: 6:30 a.m. Normally, the bio-chemist is used to waking up at this time, but this time she didn't want to get up. She feels tired despite that she literally slept for 10 hours straight. For the past weeks she has been feeling like this. Caitlin didn't think it was anything serious, maybe she just wasn't getting enough sleep. Caitlin forces herself to get out of bed and heads for the bathroom to get ready for her day. While she could not explain it, but for some reason something big is going to happen today.

As the day continues, Cisco, Harry, and Caitlin are all doing their normal tasks. Cisco is making weapons for the CCPD and Harry is helping, of course. Yeah, they have been bickering for a while. Caitlin didn't mind at first, but then she didn't feel all that well. Could it be that she is coming down with the flu? It is flu season, so maybe she should make an appointment to see her doctor later today. As she does, Barry comes flashing in as he finished with his day job and it is time for his night one, even though it is still lunchtime. He looks around to see Caitlin is talking on the phone and Cisco and Harry are working together, bickering.

Barry looks over at Caitlin, but decides to go to Cisco and Harry. She looks very serious talking over the phone and he did not want to bother her. It is best that no one ever bothers Caitlin when she is fully serious. Everyone learns that the hard way actually. Either way, Barry heads towards Cisco's lab to see what the two men were bickering about.

"Alright ladies, what's the problem?" Barry jokes. Cisco and Harry turn around with not so amused faces. Barry couldn't help but laugh. They are so alike. The chemistry between these two geniuses is amazing, and honest Barry knows they care for one another. But who knew why they always bickered though?

"Ha ha ha Barry, you are so funny!" Cisco says sarcastically. Barry couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, you two fight like women. Also, I'm curious to what you two are building. It seemed like the right thing to say." Barry explains, but the duo roll their eyes before staring back at him.

"We are actually just upgrading the cuffs, but Harry thinks we should make guns that can stun the metas to make sure they stay down." Cisco explains with a distasteful tone.

"Bullets do nothing to metas. It is best we stun them instead, with snipers." Harry explains. Cisco sighs and their bickering begins again. Barry sighs as he knows this will never end between the two scientists. Then he feels a pair of arms hug him from behind. Turning around, he sees his girlfriend smiling at him, a smile that could literally light up the whole world. How could he not see it before? How could he not see how amazing this woman is? He had been caught with Iris that he never noticed this beauty was in front of him all this time.

"And how are you feeling today, Cait?" He asks her. Cisco and Harry did not fail to see how close these two were getting. They knew there was more than meets the eye. And when the couple announced they were going out, it did not shock them. They were happy that they were moving on from their past. Cisco was beyond happy his best friends found happiness, and even better, it was with each other. Harry knew since the day Snart and Mick had kept Caitlin hostage. Nothing could get past him, but he, too, is happy for the couple. Every day he could see how much they cared for each other.

"Well, this morning I didn't feel so good, so I made an appointment with my doctor later today. She says it could just be the flu. But she still wants me to go in." Caitlin explains to him. Barry got a little worried when she said 'didn't feel so good', what if it is something more than a flu? No, he can't think negatively. This is Caitlin he is thinking about. She's strong, independent, amazing, and just everything. She's perfect, so nothing could bring her down.

"Well, I just hope it's nothing serious." He gives her a kiss, which she gladly returns. She pulls away smiling, and walks towards the two bickering men who are disappearing? Before Caitlin could acknowledge what is happening she collapses, but Barry catches her before she hits the floor. Now, Barry is worried even more than before.

"Hey, Caitlin wake up, babe." Barry says as he shakes her a little. "Come on, Caitlin, wake up." He tries his best to wake her but nothing.

"Dude, I think you need to take her to the hospital. She looks a little pale." Barry also notices that and with no hesitation, he heads to the hospital hoping Caitlin is okay. He could not imagine anything bad happening to his girl. Once he arrives there, he explains what happened and they take her away from him. Of course Barry did not want to leave her side for whatever reason, but this is the hospital. It is their job to take care of the sick.

After a few minutes, Cisco, Harry, Joe, Iris, and Eddie all came through the door and the same time. But Barry did not notice. Instead, the speedster is staring at the doors Caitlin had gone through when he arrived here. He is waiting for them to come out and say that his girlfriend is fine. He is hoping it is just the flu. He feels a hand on his shoulder to see Iris there, smiling at him. He tried to smile back but he couldn't.

"Barry, she is going to be fine. She's strong, you know that." She says as she sits down next to him. Barry runs his hands through his hair again before taking a deep breath and turning to Iris.

"I know she is, Iris. But I can't help but worry. She's in there and I can't do anything to help her." He says soppy. Iris chuckles, and Barry gives her a confused look. Why would his best friend laugh at this situation?

"Barry, I know you want to protect her from everything, but you can't protect her from getting sick. It's part of life to get sick. It could be that all she has is the flu and you are making this a bigger deal. Look, we are all worried for Caitlin, but we know she is strong and will pull through whatever she is going to face. She needs you to not worry for her, but be strong for her." Iris said. Barry takes a deep breath and looks at Iris. She gives him a smile, which this time he returns.

"Thanks, Iris." He gives her a hug and she hugs back.

"Any time, Barry. Any time." They pull away, now waiting patiently for the doctor to come and give them the news.

Meanwhile, Caitlin finally wakes up to see she is in a white room. Quickly, she sits up to see her doctor reviewing her chart. She looks around to notice she is in the hospital, but why? The last thing she remembers is walking towards Cisco and Harry, but she fainted.

"Good evening, Caitlin. How are you feeling?" Dr. Lopez asks her. _Well, a little confused if I am honest._ Caitlin thinks.

"I feel tired, Dr. Lopez, you know this. I was going to see you later today." She says. Caitlin wants to get over with this. She wants to know what is wrong with her already.

"Oh, I know Caitlin. We already ran the tests and got the results." Dr. Lopez states. Caitlin's eyes widen. They already did tests on her and the results were in. That fast? Could it be a good sign or not that the results come in fast? Caitlin shakes her head and listens to her doctor instead.

"Oh, so you know what's wrong with me?" Caitlin asks. Dr. Lopez smiles at her, which confuses Caitlin even more. What kind of doctor smiles to give news that I am sick?

"Caitlin, nothing is wrong with you."

"Then why am I so tired, nauseous, my back hurts as well as my breasts, and I missed… my… last… period… Am I pp-ppre-pregnant?" Caitlin asks. Dr. Lopez smiles and nods at the bio-chemist.

"Yes, Caitlin, you are expecting a baby." She says with happiness. Caitlin couldn't wrap her head around the news. This is some big news she was not expecting. Actually, she is late on her own realization. How did she not notice this before? A child is growing inside of her. A child that is half her and half Barry. OH, Barry! How is he going to take this news?

"Um, Dr. Lopez, could you not tell anyone? If they ask, just tell them I have the flu, please. I want to tell them in my own way." _And by own way, I mean time._

"Of course, Caitlin. Congratulations. You're going to be a mom, and trust me, it'll be the best feeling in the world." She says before she leaves. Caitlin falls back on the pillows, wondering how she is going to tell everyone, especially Barry. If she could barely handle this, how would Barry? Her thoughts are interrupted when she hears a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Barry comes in with a smile on his face. He hugs her, not caring that he gets sick. That is if he can. He is just glad Caitlin is safe and just having the flu and nothing serious. He would be there for her not matter what. She is kind of stuck with him.

"Oh, Caitlin, I was so worried. If it wasn't for Iris' talk, who knows what would have happened." He jokes. Caitlin chuckles a little and smiles at her boyfriend. "You truly gave me a scare, Cait. I felt so helpless not being able to do anything." Caitlin grabs his hands and gives them a squeeze.

"Well, Mr. Allen, you are kind of stuck with me." _Especially when I tell you the truth._

"As well as you are stuck with me, Dr. Snow." He gives her a kiss, which she gladly gives back. She did not want to ruin this moment. This moment is to be cherished and not destroyed by news, news she is scared to give him or anyone.

Night came and Caitlin is laying in her bed with tears coming down her face. She did not want to ruin what she has with Barry. They literally started dating for a couple of weeks. She did not want to ruin it with this news. This baby is going to change her life, their life. Honestly, Caitlin did not know why she was worrying so much. This is Barry she is talking about. A man who is truly amazing in any way possible. He is going to be there for her, right? Doubt begins to cloud her mind, which makes her cry even more. Caitlin cries herself to sleep, thinking of ways to tell Barry of their unexpected child, a child she will love no matter what. And deep down, Caitlin knows she has nothing to worry about. Barry is always there for her. He would never, ever let her crash and burn.

 **Alright, another chapter down. Thank you again for being so patient guys. Means the world to me if you review to what you think, if you follow the story, and/or if you fav the story as well. Now, is the baby a girl, a boy or is it twins? Comment to what you want along with names. Love you all. I'm out. PEACE.**


	4. It's Difficult

**It's Difficult**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash.**

 **Thank you for the reviews. They always bring me smiles. Alright, onward to the story. Also, it's a longer than my other chapters. Enjoy.**

 **The First Attempt**

 _Okay, Caitlin. Take deep breaths. You can do this. This is Barry and he is amazing and so understanding. You can do this._ Caitlin thinks to herself as she walks into the CCPD, ready to talk to Barry of the big news. In the entry, she sees Joe talking to Eddie about some new case of a meta-human. Joe spots her and waves at her.

"Hey, Caitlin, Barry is up in his lab." He informs her.

"Hey, Joe, Eddie. Thanks Joe." She says. Her confidence begins to die down for some reason. She hasn't even thought about what everyone else is going to think. She gives them a small smile as she walks past them and heads to his lab. _Don't chicken out now, Cait. He has to know. You have handled tougher news._ She gives herself one last pep talk before going into his lab. She knocks on the door, which makes Barry look up and at the door. He smiles big and heads towards her.

"Hey, Cait! What are you doing here?" He asks her. Caitlin smiles at how excited he is to see her. Before she knows it, Caitlin is crying at how much happiness he shows and she hasn't even given the news yet. What if it all goes away when she tells him? She couldn't do that to him. Before she has a time to back down, Barry notices it.

"Caitlin, is everything alright?" He asks as he wipes away her tears. Caitlin has her eyes closed, taking in his touch. _Great, now I ruined the mood. Damn it Caitlin._ She thinks as more tears begin to fall down. She couldn't help it. The tears were falling like nothing. _Stupid hormones._

"Everything is perfect, Barry. Sorry, it's just that I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Scared that this will only last for a while, Barry you know my past. I'm scared that—" But she couldn't finish her sentence as Barry gives her a passionate kiss. It didn't take long for Caitlin to respond and suddenly they are in a full make-out scene. It lasts pretty long until they both need air. Barry pulls away and places his forehead on hers.

"Caitlin you will never have to worry about me leaving you. I want this with you. I can't imagine a world without you in it, Caitlin Snow." He tells her, which gives Caitlin her confidence of telling him. She smiles at him, giving him a passionate kiss he returns.

"Barry, I—" She starts but Joe comes in, from the looks of it running.

"Barry! Meta-human attack on 6th and—" Before Joe could finish, Barry is out of the building and on to the scene. Caitlin looks out the window, thinking maybe it isn't time for him to know. She grabs her purse and heads to S.T.A.R. Labs.

 **The Fifth Attempt**

Caitlin is in the medical bay, making sure she is fully stocked on every medical supply she needs. She is thinking back to yesterday and how 'destiny' had ruined her chance of actually speaking about it to Barry. After they defeated the meta-human, Barry wanted to go out and celebrate. Of course Cisco wasn't opposed to it, but herself? She couldn't and had said she was still sick from her 'flu.' She is able to escape last night, but if they ever ask again then she would have to tell everyone present.

She shakes her head as she continues her focus on the supplies. Everything is in order and fully stocked.

"Alright, everything is fine." She says.

"You got that right." The scarlet speedster says which makes her actually trip and falling straight to the bed. She covers her stomach, getting ready for impact but it doesn't come. Instead, she is in the arms of Barry. Caitlin relaxes much more and then hugs Barry. Never has she been so relieved for Barry being there for her.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for you to fall, Cait." He says as he hugs her tighter. "I don't know if I would ever forgive myself if anything happened to you because of me." He continues rambling on, but honestly, Caitlin isn't listening to him. She is thinking if she did hit the bed. What if something had happened to the baby instead and Barry didn't even know! She has to tell him.

"Barry! It's okay. I'm fine, but I have something to tell you." She begins her confession. Barry is fully focused on her. _Now or never, Caitlin._

"What is it?"

"Barry, there's something you—"

"Hey, guys you here?!" Cisco yells out. _Well, there goes another chance._

"We're in the medical bay!" Barry yells out, making Caitlin curse her timing.

The Seventh Attempt

Barry, Cisco, Iris, Eddie, and Joe are all in the cortex coming up with a plan to catch the latest meta-human. Caitlin is sitting at her desk, watching the streets for any suspicious activity. But her mind isn't anywhere near this mission. Sure, it is unprofessional on her part, but she couldn't stop thinking about it. Every single time she wanted to tell Barry, a meta-human or Cisco would interrupt them. And after every single time, Barry would come back and try to get it out of her. But Caitlin would make a different excuse of what she wanted to tell him.

How is telling your boyfriend of a month and a half that you are pregnant? It has to be special right. Or could she just blurt it out? So many different ways come to Caitlin's head, but none of them fit it. She looks up and locks eyes with Barry. He sends her a smile, which she returns before he goes back into the conversation with them. He looks happy and she doesn't want to make him run to the hills. It isn't until Harry comes in with Big Belly Burger that makes Caitlin sick. She couldn't bear the smell of it. If anything, everyone in the room would think Caitlin has super speed as she rushes out of there and runs to the bathroom.

They all look at each other as Barry is the one to follow her. He enters the bathroom to see Caitlin spilling her guts out in the toilet. Without hesitation, Barry holds her hair back and rubs her back. As Caitlin is finishing, Barry is wondering how long this 'flu' is lasting. How could she have the flu if she actually looks perfectly fine? It makes no sense.

Caitlin flushes the toilet, brushes her teeth, and takes a deep breath. She knows Barry is going to be asking her a load of questions, so she might as well be ready for it. She turns to see him with a concerned look. A look she knows means 'What's wrong.'

"Barry, I'm sorry you had to see me throw up again." She says shyly.

"Caitlin, it's okay. I just want to know if you're okay. For the past week you have having this flu, which is making me think it ain't the flu anymore. Now, are you going to tell me what is really going on?" He asks as Caitlin is scared for what? He is Barry Allen, a man who would do anything to make sure his friends, or girlfriend, are alright. Fear is all in her head. All the negativity she thinks of is in her head.

"Barry, it's nothing easy to say but I'm –" The metahuman alarm bursts throughout the whole building. He gives Caitlin an apologetic face as he flashes to the scene. It wasn't meant to be said yet. It's what she always says when they would always interrupt. She places a hand on her stomach and takes a deep breath.

"Hopefully I can tell your father before you start showing, little one." She whispers as she stares at the spot where Barry was standing before he left.

 **The Final Attempt**

Two weeks have passed since the news came to Caitlin and honestly that passed week has been exhausting for her. Every day for the past two weeks she has been trying to find a way to tell Barry about her pregnancy, but she would keep get interrupted either by metas or friends and family. It is getting close to the holidays now, maybe she should just wait until Christmas to give him the news. She could not hide this for long, and every time she did have the opportunity to tell Barry, she would make up some different lie and not tell him. _Ugh, why is it so hard to tell someone I'm pregnant?_ Caitlin thinks as she falls back on her bed.

Caitlin stares at the ceiling, wondering how in the world has she gone this long without saying a word to Barry. She is definitely scared since she has waited so long to tell him. Today, Barry is with Joe, Iris, and Wally having a family day. She didn't want to interrupt their family time, especially since she couldn't drink. She places a hand on her stomach without thinking and smiles. _There is a little Barry and me growing inside of me._ She thinks as she closes her eyes and lets the quiet consume her. But it's interrupted by knocking on her door. She quickly takes off her daily wear and puts on some loose clothing, like Barry's t-shirt and some pj pants.

"Coming." She yells as she puts her hair in a ponytail and heads to open the door. She looks through her peephole to see it's Cisco and Barry? She opens the door to let them in. "Hey guys, what are you two doing here?" She asks the duo.

"Well, I felt bad about leaving you all alone, so I came to check on you and found Cisco on the way." Barry explains as they come into her apartment. Caitlin fakes smiles at them and then closes the door. She takes a deep breath and turns around to see them all comfortable on her couch. Her two best friends, this would be the perfect time but she wants to tell Barry first more than anyone. But then Cisco would be suspicious, it would be best if she waited.

"Caitlin, are you going to just stand there the whole night? Come on, sit between your two best friends." Cisco pats the sit next to him as Barry smiles at her. She fake smiles back and sits between the two. Caitlin crosses her arms, hiding her stomach. She was conscious of her belly and worried they would notice, even though it was not noticeable yet. There was no way she was going to take any chances. Tonight it was just them, movies, and the doorbell rings. Caitlin is about to answer but instead Barry gets up.

"I'll get it, got to be faster if you want to." He jokes, and Caitlin chuckles as Cisco rolls his eyes.

"Oh, Pizza!" Barry says excited. He pays for the pizza and the smell comes to Caitlin. She takes a whiff of it and her eyes widen. She speeds to her bedroom bathroom and throws up in her toilet. Barry runs to her side immediately, holding her hair back and soothing her back.

"Hey, Cait, you okay?" Barry asks once she finishes. She flushes the toilet and brushes her teeth before responding to Barry. She could tell him now. _No! You just throw up in front of him for the second time. Just tell him it's the flu._ Her inner thoughts tell her. She could, but this is the perfect time to tell him. She finishes brushing her teeth and takes a deep breath. Barry is looking at her with full concern, which actually gives her strength to tell him.

"Barry, I –" She starts.

"Guys hurry! The movie is starting! Don't make me drag you from the bathroom!" Cisco yells. Caitlin fake laughs as she points to the door.

"We better go…" She leaves the bathroom, regretting not telling him. Barry could tell something is off with Caitlin. For the past weeks, she has been trying to tell him something and today she was finally going to tell him. No, today she is going to tell him, because she will have his undivided attention. No metas, no friends, and no family will make him leave until he hears her. But for right now, he has a movie to watch with them.

He sees Caitlin sitting on the other side of the couch and Cisco is sitting in the middle. He sighs as he sits on the other available sit. Cisco begins the movie, but Barry looks over at Caitlin, who is busy watching the movie.

The movie ended and Cisco left as it is midnight now. Caitlin tries to clean up, but Barry notices how much is holding back her throw up. He speed cleans and stands in front of her. She smiles a little.

"Thank you for cleaning. It's getting pretty late. You should go before Joe comes and drags you by the ear." Caitlin jokes. Barry chuckles and looks back at her.

"Caitlin, I would but we have an unfinished conversation. And don't say it's nothing because for the past weeks you have been trying to tell me and I'm sorry for not giving you my undivided attention. So, please tell me Cait. What's wrong?" He questions her. Caitlin is not expecting him to be so direct with her. For the first time in two weeks, she is the one who doesn't even want to tell him anymore, but it's now or never. She takes a deep breath and looks at Barry.

"Barry, what I am about to tell you is going to change our lives forever." She begins. Barry's smile slowly disappears as fear takes over.

"What do you mean? Are you leaving me? Are you moving away Caitlin? Because I won't allow you to! You are stuck with me whether you like it or not." He grabs her head and lays his forehead on hers. "I'm not leaving Caitlin, not now, not ever." He whispers. Caitlin couldn't help the tears that begin to fall down. How could Barry think the worst?

"Barry, no one is leaving." She says and looks at his eyes. "But do you promise on never leaving me, not now, not ever?" She questions the speedster.

"Caitlin, I promise I will never leave you, not now, not ever." He gives her a soft, yet passionate kiss. She gladly returns it. By the time she needs air, she pulls away smiling. But then she remembers her news, news that will change their lives forever.

"Barry, the reason I have been trying to talk to is because I have some pretty big news to share." She grabs his hand and takes another deep breath. Barry lifts her chin so that she is staring at him. He smiles at her, which she returns. "Barry, I'm pregnant." She says.


	5. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash.**

 **It's been too long… what is Barry's reaction? Let's find out.**

 _I'm pregnant._ The words keep ringing in his head, trying to understand them. He knows what those words mean, but what he didn't know is how it is possible? Well, of course it is possible otherwise Caitlin would have not said those words. He looks at Caitlin, who is at the verge of tears. How could he be so selfish? Here he is thinking of possible ways of how, when Caitlin is the one actually carrying the child. He pulls her into a hug, she gladly returns.

Caitlin didn't know what Barry was thinking, but she is glad he didn't run for the hills. Instead he is here, hugging her. While she did want Barry to say something, it is best to give him his space. A child is going to come into this world and change everything. The baby wasn't planned, but that did not mean she would get rid of the baby. It reminds her of what her mother did to her little brother. She hugs Barry tighter, trying not to remind herself of the horrors her mother did.

"Hey, Caitlin?" He says quietly as if he would wake up the neighbors. She looks up at him to see him smiling at her. She returns her real smile after the last two weeks of pretending everything is fine. He puts a strand of her hair behind her ear and caresses her cheek. "You're never alone." He tells her and gives her a passionate kiss, taking Caitlin's chance to respond. Caitlin kisses him back, content that Barry is kissing her and telling her she is not alone. They pull back as air becomes a problem and place their foreheads against each other's.

"Why were you scared of telling me?" He finally asks the dreaded question. She sighs before pulling away from him, and hugs herself.

"Because Barry… it's scary to think this is my life. All my life, the people I love tend to leave and I was scared, thinking of raising this child all alone. What if you didn't want anything to do with the child? I don't want to tie you down. So I had doubts and every single time I tried to tell you, someone would always interrupt. I felt like it was a sign that I shouldn't tell you, but it felt wrong. You're the father and deserve to know. The timing was just horrible." She finishes her confession. Pair of arms wrap around her, making her feel safe. She didn't want to leave this safe place. Barry turns her around so he could see her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"We will get through this together, Caitlin. You are never alone. There is me, Cisco, Joe, Iris, Eddie, and even Harry. We will always be there for you." He gives her reassurance. For the first time in two weeks, Caitlin finally feels like she can breathe again. And so for the rest of the night, they lie in bed and discuss the future for them and their child. It is going to be a long nine months, that's for sure. They did not know if the child would be a meta or not. Or is the child a boy or a girl? There are all these questions both of them were curious to ask but it is best if they find out later. Right now, all they need is to be in each other's arms.

The next morning, Caitlin wakes up to the wonderful sight of her boyfriend sleeping so soundly next to her. She still couldn't believe that this is her life. If someone told her this would be her in the future, she would laugh in their face. Luckily she now has support from the one person who truly matters. Barry Allen truly is a man of many abilities that she couldn't help but smile. If she is being honest with herself, she is glad Snart came and the events that followed after happened. Barry is finally hers, and staying with her as well. As much as she would love to just stay in bed with Barry, both of their phones begin to ring. Barry wakes up to look at the young doctor in front of him. So last night wasn't a dream. Caitlin is pregnant and now they had to make sure their child will always be safe from harm. Then he remembers his phone and quickly looks at it. It is Cisco sending out a SOS to the team.

It didn't take Barry long to get to S.T.A.R. Labs. He enters the room to see Cisco knocked out on the ground. With no hesitation, he slaps him hard to wake him up. Cisco bolts up and looks around his surroundings. He remembers sending out a signal, but then blank. He sees Barry with confusion.

"Cisco, what happened?" Barry asks as he helps his best friend up. Cisco still did not say anything except look at him with confusion. Nothing is making sense to him for some reason. Did he get his memory wiped? Wait, could there be a Meta that could wipe away someone's memories?

"I… I don't remember. All I remember is sending everyone a SOS but my mind is at a blank after that." Cisco still looks around the room confused.

"Don't worry, Caitlin will be here any second and will check up on you." He assures Cisco. All he does is nod as he goes to the medical bay and lies on the bed. Barry notices how disoriented Cisco is as he walks towards the computers to check the security cameras instead. They really need to up their security, especially now with Caitlin being pregnant and all. He couldn't be with her 24/7 no matter how much he wishes he could.

The surveillance video pops up as he sees Cisco walking into the cortex as if he is looking for something, but before anything could happen it cuts off the signal. Barry quickly checks the other surveillance videos to see they all happen at the same time. He hears footsteps coming closer and turns around to see Caitlin walking in. _Looking beautiful like always._ He thinks but quickly shakes his head as Cisco needs them.

"Hey, Cisco needs you in the medical bay. I-" Barry does not get to finish as Caitlin begins to question what happened.

"Is he okay?" Caitlin interrupts him as she rushes to him. "Cisco, what happened?" She asks her friend as she begins to examine to see if anything is wrong with him. Cisco is still out of it and tries to at least remember the events, but nothing. "Hey, Cisco." Caitlin waves her hand in front of his face. Slowly but surely, he looks at her with the most confused face she has ever seen.

"I don't remember, Caitlin. The last thing I remember doing is walking inside the cortex and that's it. I don't even remember what for."

"Well, before the video cuts off, it looked like you were trying to look for something. Does that ring any bells?" Barry asks but Cisco only shakes his head.

"No, it doesn't." They all stay silent for a while, trying to think what could have happened.

"It could be a new meta." Cisco suggested. "But how do they know that The Flash's headquarters are here." They stay silent again.

"Well, it could be someone we already know. I mean, it's happened before." As they recall with Eobard Thawne pretending to be Wells and the whole fiasco. Barry thinks harder as no one comes to mind to who could betray them. While they all wanted to know who, no one could come to mind.

"We need to check if anything is missing actually." Before either scientist could say anything, Barry runs through the whole building only to find everything where it's all supposed to be. It wasn't making any sense to him. Who would go into S.T.A.R. Labs, knock out Cisco and dismantle all the cameras? Suddenly, he stops. They were not here to steal something physically, but electronically. Barry rushes to the computers to see all of his files opened. The color in his face soon disappears as someone outside of their confidential circle knows who he is.

Caitlin actually puts Cisco to sleep as he was too disoriented to concentrate on anything. She didn't want him to hurt himself thinking too much. Once she covers him, she goes into the cortex to see Barry's face is pale. Did he find something? Before asking, she quickly goes to see what is on his computer screen. It's every single file on Barry Allen, which means someone else knows everything about Barry. Without saying anything, she hugs him from the side and soothes his back. Barry falls out of his trance and looks at Caitlin.

"Whoever came…?"

"I know Barry… they know everything about you."

"But why? I don't understand how anyone could find me or even betray the team. Nothing makes sense right now." He pulls away from Caitlin and rubs his face. That is actually the last thought he wants to have. He did not want to believe someone on the team could actually betray them, AGAIN. In their circle of trust, everyone knew everything. No secrets, except for one and that are Caitlin's pregnancy. Even then, he knows the team will be thrilled about that. He still can't get over the fact of him and Caitlin having a baby together. He looks at her, who has a worried look on her face as she looks over every file on there.

Who could be the one person who would do this to him? Who hates him so much that they have all of this information and could expose him at any second now? As far as he knows right now, there are no metahumans out trying to create havoc in the city. There are no reports of any major crime the police couldn't handle. There are only three options on who they could be: an old foe, a new villain or a 'friend' who is going to betray them.

Caitlin looks up at him and gives him a small smile. He instantly returns it and goes to hug her. Pulling her into a hug, Caitlin rests her head on his shoulder as he caresses her back. He places his chin on top of her head before sighing.

"Who could it be?" He whispers to no one really, but Caitlin hears him.

"I don't know Barry, but I do know that we will find them. We always do, and we do it together." She states as she pulls away a little to look at him. He couldn't resist anymore, so he grabs her face and gives her a deep kiss. She gladly returns it with equal force. They pull away as Caitlin is running out of breath.

"Where would I be without you?" Barry asks as Caitlin only laughs.

"I am pretty sure dead. I have saved your life multiple of times."

"And you have saved mine plenty as well." He quickly reminds her. From the moment they first met, they would always save each other's backs.

"We are quite the pair, Mr. Allen." She rephrases her saying from their first night out alone together.

"Yes, we are, Dr. Snow." He replies as their karaoke night comes to mind. " _Summer lovin'."_ Barry sings a little as she gasps and playfully hits him.

"You said you would never bug me again with that song." He laughs as he places his forehead on hers.

"That song is our song. I will never stop bothering you with our song." He whispers at her. They stay like this for a while until they head Cisco walking up in the medical bay. Their little fun time is over and reality kicks in again.

They both head to fill him in on their situation. Cisco suggests they call everyone for an emergency meeting, but Barry opposes.

"No, Cisco, what if one of our 'friends' is the one who wants to expose me?"

"Barry, I truly doubt any of our friends want to expose you. And if they do, why didn't they do it before? Why now?"

"He has a point there, Barry." Barry hesitantly nods his head as he suggests they should go and alert everyone. While he still does not want to fully trust anyone right now, it is best to keep the close right. He couldn't accuse anyone because he doesn't have any evidence to whom. But slowly his friends became less of suspects. While he wants to focus on Caitlin and her pregnancy, he has to focus on who stole all of his information.


	6. That's Why It Took So Long

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own The Flash nor their characters.**

 **First, I am so sorry for leaving this story. Honest I have had no motivation at all, but I couldn't just leave it like this. I made a commitment and I need to honor that. I will be finishing this, I have an idea where this is heading now. AGAIN I AM SO SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU HANGING FOR ALMOST A YEAR. I FEEL SO BAD.**

Two weeks have passed for Team Flash. Everyone has been working hard to find the person who has stolen Barry's information, but sadly no one has had any breakthrough. It's been hard on the team but mostly Barry. He is the one who has taken the hit as it is his identity on the line. He knows one day everyone will find out about who the Flash really is but not this early. Not now when he is expecting a child with Caitlin. If this comes out to the line, Caitlin would be in even more danger than before. On top of this, Snart is still out there as well. It's like after that night when he gave Caitlin and him the serum, his team and him has disappeared and hasn't been seen since.

Barry takes a deep sigh as he sits back on his chair. If it wasn't for Caitlin always keeping him in check, he would be losing his mind. She has always told him to never give up hope. They will find the person who did this and make sure his identity is safe. He chuckles a little as she is spreading so much positivity around them. Every day she comes in and tells everyone it is a new day and it will be a day closer to finding the person who did this. Of course, they all are iffy about it but Barry admires how she hasn't given up. No one knows of her pregnancy as the first three months are crucial and scary. She wants to wait before telling everyone she is expecting. Barry is ready to yell it to the world but he respects her decisions.

Caitlin is leaning on the doorframe, seeing Barry deep in thought. She knows it has been hard for the speedster. These past weeks have been a rollercoaster for them. It all started from Snart's hostage, to them becoming a couple, to her pregnancy, and now someone stealing Barry's information. It all happened in a span of two, almost three months. It is a lot but she hasn't lost hope for them. She assures them everyday it will get better. Also, she has tried her best to control her mood swings. It's not easy as it sounds. There are times she would cry and then she would be angry the next second. It's becoming hard to not tell the team of her pregnancy, but once she is in the clear and out of danger she will tell the team of their new addition. Barry feels a presence behind him. He quickly turns around to see his beautiful pregnant girlfriend leaning on the doorframe. He will never get enough of her.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Caitlin asks as she makes her way towards Barry. They give a small kiss to each other before she sits on the opposite chair.

"Yeah, actually. So much has happened in the last two months, but we aren't even close to finding out who stole my identity. Caitlin, I am losing my mind." Before he could go on, Caitlin grabs his hands and pulls them close to her heart. Sure, there were days where Barry would feel helpless, but that's why she is here now.

"Barry, I know you. It could be a long time before we find out who did, and all we can hope for is that they don't let the world know who the Flash is. Our day will come, Barry." She assures Barry. Their eyes looking deeply into each other's. It's one of those moments where they understand each other by looking at each other. He is so lucky to have her in his life. They shared a true connection. Barry is actually glad Snart has given him that serum. It gave him a chance to act on his feelings he had for Caitlin. She has been there for him, making sure he didn't fall when Iris made her announcement of her engagement. She was there when he first got his powers. Sure, at first she was against it as she didn't want to lose anyone else.

"What would I do without you?" He semi-jokes. Caitlin lets out a chuckle and caresses his cheek.

"I believe you would be dead by now?" She jokes. They both laugh and press their foreheads together. It's been quite a mess, but then Barry gets an idea. He pulls back and grabs Caitlin's hands.

"What if we went on an official date tonight? We owe it to ourselves, especially since we got together for one night and have a baby on the way?" He smiles as he says the last of his sentence. The young biochemist gets butterflies every time he refers to their child. Regarding his statement, he has a point. They have never been on an official date.

"Alright, Barry. You got yourself a date." She pulls away from the young scientist, and grabs her purse. "See you around 7, and I expect you to be on time Mr. Allen." She teases a little. Barry pulls her close and gives her a sweet and gentle kiss.

"I promise to be on time." With those words, Caitlin gives him a peck on his cheek.

Barry smiles as he looks at the time, 12:30 P.M. It is going to be a long day for him. You could say this is one of the disadvantages of his powers. Time can feel like it takes it's sweet time. They say their goodbyes as Barry heads out backs to his day job.

As the day goes by, Caitlin has been trying to figure out why these people have not doing takes a deep breath as she heads to her office. When she arrives at her desk, she notices a small note on her desk. " _Tonight will be a night you won't forget. -Your Barry"_ Caitlin smiles at the small gesture he had left. In the midst of all that is going on, it's good to see him being playful. Lately, he has been down with good reason. Everyone is doing their best to find their mysterious thief. Just thinking about it makes Caitlin hurt inside. Barry doesn't deserve this. But who? Who wants the world to know about the Flash? And what even makes her even more confused is how long they have taken.

Caitlin takes a deep breath, and looks through the information the person had stole. Everything is in here. All of his records, strengths and weaknesses. Two weeks is a long time. She places a hand on her belly and slowly caresses it.

"Why have they taken so long?" She whispers to herself. It's how she spent the rest of the day at the lab. While days have passed without a new metahuman attacking, they still had to be ready for this person. Her phone goes off to notify her it's five in the afternoon already. Not spending any more time here, she shuts off her computer, closes her offices and heads out. Cisco and Harry said their goodbyes, while staying behind to bicker some more. Those two truly know how to make anyone smile. They may act like they can't stand each other, but they still have a strong bond. Caitlin smiles as she heads to her car. It's time to get ready for her first date with Barry.

 **Somewhere Across the City**

Still staring at the computer screen, containing every single information there is to know about the Flash. When they first got the information, majority of it was in code. S.T.A.R. Labs may have such horrible security, but their computers were definitely protected. It has taken them two weeks to decode everything from that file. Their boss was not happy, but now; everything is in the clear. They could see who is all who works for the Flash, who is all related to the Flash, or friends with him. There is the article of his mother's death, his father's imprisonment and how he was struck by lightning. His whole life story was there. But not only that, all of who the Flash is close to, their life stories are there as well. This is what they needed in order to bring down the fastest man alive. In order to bring down your enemy, you need to know their weaknesses. Every villain in history knows this.

Though something had caught their eye as they were reading. Only two women are in his life, Dr. Caitlin Snow and Iris West. This is interesting information. They look at their partner who seems to know as well. If anything, the real weakness is love. These two women are very important to the Flash. Though Iris West is the daughter of a detective, they knew it would be hard to get a hold of her. But Caitlin Snow… well, she is just a scientist. Her father is deceased and her mother is not close to her. A plan is forming, the only way to stop the Flash is to hit his weaknesses.

 **Caitlin's Apartment**

Caitlin is all dressed and ready for their dinner date. She wears a loose dress as she doesn't want anyone to see her pregnant belly. She has yet to tell anyone, besides Barry, as she wants to get away from the crucial first three months. Even though it's not noticeable either, she doesn't want to risk her chances. Smiling into the mirror one last time, she nods and heads to check the mail. Knowing Barry, he will be late as always. She grabs her keys and heads to her P.O. box. _Wonder what bills I have to pay._ Caitlin thinks to herself. Her neighbor, Sam, is there. He just moved in a couple of weeks ago. In those weeks, Caitlin and Sam have gotten along quite well.

"Hey, Sam. How's it going?" Caitlin asks the tall man. He chuckles as he holds up his mail.

"Well, right now I am wondering how to pay these bills. I didn't realize Central City was so expensive." He jokes, but Caitlin understands. Her first year here was truly one she would not like to repeat.

"Yeah, well especially in these parts.." Caitlin opens her box, and sees the bills as well. She chuckles and shows Sam. "You're not alone in paying those amounts." He chuckles and shakes his head.

"I'll be going broke." They both chuckle as they understand these prices aren't cheap.

"You look beautiful by the way. Have a big date?" He questions. Caitlin blushes and smiles at the compliment.

"Yeah, I do. It's our first date." She says in happiness. Sam notices how happy she has gotten at just remembering it. He is happy for his neighbor. She seems nice and caring. Form him living here, he knows she deserves it.

"Well, I hope you have fun on your first date. Seems like you really like him."

"I do." Caitlin sighs as she leans on the wall, thinking about Barry. She was in no way hesitant for her feelings for him. This man means so much to her and she still can't believe they are going on their first date. They both have been through so much and have a deep understanding of each other's losses or gains. Sure, she's already pregnant, but they still want to keep this as normal as they can.

Then, Barry enters the building to see his girlfriend with her neighbor. He had met him, but for some reason he didn't trust him at all. There is just something about him that doesn't send good vibes. Apparently he is the only one feeling them as Caitlin has yet to stop talking to him. Caitlin looks to her right and sees Barry standing there with a bouquet of roses. She is in awe and walks to him.

"Hey, Caitlin." He says as he gives her a kiss on her cheek. Caitlin smiles, but her hands go towards the bouquet.

"Barry, you didn't have to buy me flowers." She smells them as they smell divine as well. A smile appears again and kisses him on his cheek. He grabs her hand and squeezes it for reassurance.

"Of course, I did. Anything for the girl I like." They hug for a while, but Caitlin separates and continues to enjoy the roses. Barry holds her hand as they begin to head out of the apartment complex.

"Bye, Sam."

"I'll see you later, Sam." Caitlin smiles and they wave goodbye as Barry and her leave the building. Nothing makes Barry happier than to have Caitlin all to himself. It has been two weeks where they didn't have much time together. He had work and they were busy looking for who had stolen his identity. Yet, for tonight, he is going to be focusing on Caitlin and Caitlin only. He looks to his right, where she is admiring her roses and smelling them. He pulls her closer and wraps an arm around her waist. Caitlin looks to her left to see Barry's smile and looking down at her. She can feel her cheeks becoming warm.

The power Barry Allen has over her is unreal to her. If she is honest, she has noticed more and more of the little things about Barry Allen. While he has been busy, she has been as well. She notices how when he is concentrated, his face is in full serious mode with his left eyebrow arched. She giggles a little, which gets Barry's attention.

"What's funny?" He asks as he opens the door for her. She goes in and looks up to him.

"Nothing, just thinking about that handsome face." She replies. He chuckles a little, and shakes his head.

"So, my face is funny now?" He jokes.

"What?! NO! I just… It's a beautiful face, Barry." Caitlin says. He gives her a chaste kiss, then pulls away and admires her for a good minute.

"You are beautiful in general." He closes the door, before Caitlin can kiss him. From there, the pair are off to their first date.


End file.
